1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device package structure, a device packaging method, a droplet ejection head and connector, and a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
As a method of arranging a device such as an IC chip on a circuit board and electrically connecting them, a wirebonding method is known and generally used. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-127379, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-159800, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-284176, in an droplet ejection head (inkjet type recording head) that is used when a droplet ejection method (inkjet method) is applied for forming an image and manufacturing a microdevice, a wirebonding method is also used to connect a piezoelectric element for performing an ink ejection operation, and a driving circuit (such as an IC chip) which supplies an electric signal to the piezoelectric element.
However, the abovementioned related art has the following problems. Recently, together with the high integration of IC chips and the like, there is a tendency in that the external conection terminal of the IC chip and the like is becoming narrower at a narrower pitch. Together with this, there is also a tendency that the pitch of the wiring pattern formed on the circuit board is becoming narrower. Therefore, it is becoming more difficult to apply the aforementioned connection method which uses wirebonding.
Moreover, in a method of forming an image and manufacturing a microdevice based on the droplet ejection method, in order to improve the definition of the image and to miniaturize the microdevice, the distance (nozzle pitch) between nozzle openings that are provided in the droplet ejection head is preferably made as small (narrow) as possible. Since a plurality of the piezoelectric elements are formed corresponding to the nozzle openings, it is necessary to make the nozzle pitch small, and to make the distance between the piezoelectric elements small according to the nozzle pitch. However, if the distance between the piezoelectric elements becomes smaller, it becomes difficult to connect the respective plurality of piezoelectric elements and the driver IC by the wirebonding method.